How to train your dragon: a dragons tale
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: We know how Hiccups life was before meeting Toothless and how it turns out, but do we know Toothless, this story tells you about Toothless from the beginning, Toothless being the last to hatch of his breed of dragon, after something horrific happens to his mother, Toothless learns to survive on his own with other dragons being a threat and humans as well.
1. Chapter 1

**For once not a story about Transformers lol, but one of my other favorite movies, How to train your dragon, I figured we know the human part of the story, even though I am human so they say, I do not like humans at all, anyway my fav character Toothless needs a story, so lets get to know Toothless's story.**

In a world filled with humans that would slaughter any dragon insight, a female Nightfury lay quietly in a forest not to far away from an island full of rocks and other dragons, a warm breeze ruffled the leaves of the sweet smelling pines and graceful oaks, the jet black Nightfury sighed as she lay in her nest, watching the leaves dance in the trees.

The sound of large flapping wings, brought the Nightfurys attention,making the female fury perk and turn her head in the direction of the sound, the flapping soon turned into the sound of graceful gentle landing, smaller flaps of wings came and landings soon aswell.

"Midnightsun, has it happened yet?" A female Nightmare asked, as she approached with three little Nightmares.

"No..." Midnightsun sadly replied standing up and revieling a small midnight blue egg in her nest.

"Mom can we go play in the grass" One of the small Nightmares asked thier mother.

"Yes but stay where I can see you" The large orange and black Nightmare sighed, watching her young run past the Nightfury into a patch of fresh soft lush green grass.

"They sure have gotten big Firestorm" Midnightsun smiled standing beside the larger dragon watching her young.

"Yes they have, Midnight... the season has been over for almost a year now..."

"I know the hatching seasons been over for a long time..." Midnightsun gave a small annoyed growl, turning away from the concerned Nightmare.

"I know this is your first and only egg, but it happens sometimes Midnight, it has nothing to do with you, you did nothing wrong" Firestorm continued to comfort her Nightfury friend, not noticing her young surrounding the furys nest.

"Look look!" the female out of the three youngling Nightmares excitedly squealed to her brothers.

"Hey Brimstone, Firegem was right it was the egg" One of the youngling males said to his brother next to him.

"I can see Nightblaze" Brimstone rolled his eyes at his over excited brother, and watched as two front legs popped out of the midnight blue egg.

"Um mom..." Firegem called as one hind leg popped out.

"I'm talking with miss fury one second" Firestorm ignored her daughters call.

"Mom..." Nightblaze called next getting a wait a moment hand signal from his mother.

"I got this" Brimstone said walking over to the older dragons feet, as another hind leg escaped the egg.

"Ouch!" both Nightmare and Nightfury jumped as they got fire breathed onto thier feet.

"Brimstone!" Firestorm growled at her mischievious son.

"Mom miss Nightfury look!" Brimstone pointed to the nest with a hatching egg.

"Oh my" Firestorm gasped signaling her kids to move away give Midnightsun and her egg some room.

Midnightsun watched in awe as her baby struggled out of the egg, a tiny jet black nose poked through the egg, revieling a head with big adorable yellow green eyes, a warm loving smile came to the new mother Nightfury, as she gave her newborn a loving lick.

The hatchling gave a shocked squeak and ended up falling onto his back, the egg he still wore making him rock from side to side.

"He looks so funny mom, whys he wearing his egg?" Firegem giggled watching the scene.

"He's just having a little trouble hatching sweetie, but isnt he cute" Firestorm cooed nuzzling her daughter.

Midnightsun warmly giggled as her hatchling growled with his eyes shut as he tried bitting the eggshell, the new mother ever so gently put the egg in her jaws and gently bit down breaking her new born free from the egg.

Still having his eyes shut and still in attack mode the tiny jet black fury continued only for a few moments before noticing the egg was no more, finally noticing the egg was gone he blinked a few times in relization, before looking around to see the three young nightmares and thier mother, then looking up to see his own mother who nuzzled his stomach, tickling him making him emmit happy little giggles as he was tickled.

"Looks as if my words were wrong, congratulations Midnightsun, I'm very happy for you and your new hatchling" Firestorm congratulated her friend.

"Thank you for being her to wittness my hatchlings birth" Midnight greatfully thanked the larger dragon, before curling up with her new born.

"Come children, let miss fury have time with her new little one" Firestorm said hearding her children to the nearby cliff.

"Aw but we wanted to play with him" The three complained following thier mother.

"You can tomorrow" Thier mother sighed taking off with her young, leaving the mother Nightfury with her newborn son.

Midnightsun sighed happily as her baby curled up underneath one of her large wings, making himself snug against his mothers warm body, emitting happy purrs as he slept peacfully, his mother soon doing the same.

A week later the tiny jet black fury did not grow any larger the only thing that did grow was his curiosity, sitting on the smooth rocky shore, he growled in displeasure as his mother caught fish splashing them up onto shore next to him, getting him wet.

"Oh sorry sweetie didn't mean to get you wet" Midnignt chuckled licking the water off her grumpy tiny son.

Her son growled and moved away as Midnight chuckled at her sons grumpy faces he made, soon those grumpy faces turned into a very surprised one as a large shadow came over them.

Midnight turned around to see the dragon figure land on the foggy beach, and come out revieling to be Firestorm.

"Hello Midnightsun" Firestorm greeted walking over to the Nightfuries.

"Hello Firestar, no little ones?" Midnight asked, noticing her son looking behind the appoaching dragon, and seeing none of the Nightmares the children.

"Nope the day has come, they've flown the nest" Firestorm sighed looking to the foggy sky.

"Oh yeah it's that time huh, wow they grow so fast" Midnight said shaking her head and also looking to the sky.

"I don't think you have to worry about leaving your little one quite yet" Firestorm giggled watching the baby Nightfury chase his mothers tail.

"He still has a long way to go" Midnight laughed at her sons playfulness.

"He talk yet?" Firestorm asked her Nightfury friend.

"No not a word" Midnight shook her head.

"Hmmm have you named him yet?"

"No I haven't I can't think of anything, I didn't know comming up with a name was this hard" Midnightsun sighed.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out something" Firestorm smiled taking off.

Two weeks later at the nest.

"Ouch that hurts!" Midnightsun growled at her giggling son that breathed fire at her feet.

"Stop it, or I will make you" she warned her son as he continued.

The small Nightfury started inhaling a deep breath before his mother shot a small fireball into him, making him jump and cough up smoke, dizzly making his way under his mothers wing in defeat.

"I warned you and you didn't listen" Midnightsun shook her head before perking hearing branches and twigs cracking in thier forest.


	2. Night of fury

Hearing a human voice in the distance Midnightsun quickly got up on all fours and listened harder to get the humans location.

The humans being only a few minutes away, mother Nightfury quickly grabbed her son by his wings and placed him in a hollow tree stump and told him to stay hidden, no matter what you hear or see.

The tiny Nightfury whimpered as his mother took flight just above thier nest in the forest, the human voices getting dangerously close.

"A dragons nest, that dragon shouldn't be far prepare yourself" A large viking spoke as he lit the nest onfire with a torch.

Suddenly a deafening screech pieced the air as a jet black Nightfury dived from the sky shooting blue fireballs at the group of four vikings.

"Take cover, it's a Nightfury!" A female viking yelled taking cover behind a bolder as the enraged Nightfury landed growling and snarling at the human hunting party.

"Kill it, I have a son to get home to, bring her down!" the female viking continued to yell.

With ease Midnightsun breathed fire causing the four to back up to the cliffs edge, not being able to breath fire forever she stopped and flapped her wings causing her flames to go out and the ashes fanned into the vikings eyes, two viking backed off the cliff plummeting to thier deaths.

"Idiots... this will be the first Nightfury to be killed by vikings, come on slay the damn thing!" the only surviving male encouraged himself and the woman with him as they went at the dragon of death with swords.

Midnight roared and grabbed hold of the large man bitting down hard causing his metal armour to cave, the man screamed in pain swinging his sword at the dragon that held his death, slicing the dragons chest and above the left eye, Midnight even more enraged tossed the human and batted him off the cliff with her powerful tail, the cliffs rock edge was starting to crumble after melting from the hot blue fire from the fury.

As the battle poured on between both females, the baby fury cried for his mother grabbing her attention, Midnight instinctivly turned getting one last look at her baby, as the female viking took advantage of this and stabed her sword into the heart of the mother Nightfury.

A pained yelped escaped Midnightsun as she stumbled with the sword still piercing her chest, her baby watched in horror and cried clawing his way out of the hollow stump.

Midnightsun tears shed as she watched her son for the last time, the female viking laughed at the dying dragon forgetting about the crumbling Earth beneath she advanced towards the baby, Midnight growled and with her last strength, stood tall above the human on her hind legs, bearing her fangs stopping the human, with all her might stomped down making the cliff edge crumble beneath her and the human, both plummeting to thier deaths.

The baby Nightfury shrieked in horror and quickly made his way to thr cliffs edge, making a pathway down to the bottom, he carefully snuck around the dead vikings not trusting them even though they were dead, making way to his fallen mother, he chirped at his mother getting no response, blood oozing out of the chest of his mother, he cried and nuzzled his mother trying to get her up, tears rolled down his face as he knew his mother was gone, he curled up underneath her wing for the last time.

Days went by as he stayed out of site of other dragons and humans, he scavenged whatever food was left from other dragons, over weeks and days he grew bigger, smaller then the average dragon but big enough to fly, though he hadn't tried to take flight even though he was past the age when he should have learned, he sat on the smooth rock beach that his mother used to catch fish for him.

He looked up to the foggy sky to see dragons taking flight above, he sighed watching the dragons fly high above him, a few dragons flew low and laughed at the grounded Nightfury.

"What's this a Nightfury on the ground instead of in the skies, do my eyes deceive me!" A Nadder said landing next to the Nightfury on the beach with his Nightmare friend.

The Nightfury growled as the Nadder approached him.

"What are you doing on the ground?" The blue dragon asked circling the Nightfury aggravating him.

The jet black Nightfury hissed bearing his gums at the Nadder noseyness.

"Toothless?" The Nadder smiled noticing no teeth in the young fury's mouth.

The Nightfury looked down in attempt to look at his mouth but remembered to retract his teeth then hissed.

"He looked bigger from the sky, my you are tiny" The Nightmare said poking the baby nightfuries side, making him hiss once more.

"Cute, why, you're just a baby!, where is your mother?!" The Nadder asked noticing how young the fury was.

The fury sighed and looked down.

"I see, well Toothless you have to get out and fly" The Nightmare finally spoke.

"I'm sure he has a name, do you speak?" the Nadder cuiosly asked.

The young Nightfury shook his head in reply.

"Do you have a name?" The Nightmare asked sitting down.

The fury replied with another head shake.

"Well how about Toothless?" the Nadder suggested to the fury.

The fury took a moment than nodded happily to the larger dragons.

"Alright Toothless lets take to the skies!" The Nadder said hovering above Toothless.

Toothless looked up at the two above him and gave a nervouse look.

"Just flap those big wings of yours, trust me as soon as you get in the sky it will come natural to you" The blue Nadder reassured the young dragon.

"You're a Nightfury created from lightening and death itself, the fastest and most deadly dragon out there come on!" The Nightmare encouraged nudging the Nightfury with his nose.


	3. The midnight raid

Toothless gave an uneasy growl and warily spread his wings.

"That's it little guy!" The blue dragon cheered as Toothless happily flapped his wings and gave a happy roar as he lifted of the ground.

"Alright now come on lets go" The Nightmare happily cheered, waving Toothless to follow them.

Toothless flapped his wings harder and took to the skies with his two new friends, he soared effortlessly through the sky emitting happy screeches, as he and his friends zoomed through the flock of dragons, a few dragons snarled and blew fire at them for being annoying as the three constantly did air acrobatics and almost colided into others.

"Hey Nightfury, theres a raid tonight you going to attened?" The blue Deadly nadder asked, flying to the right of Toothless.

Toothless turned his attentiong to the nadder, and tilted his head and gave a confused purr.

"You've never done one, or heard of it, ok well we go to the humans nests, and take thier livestock" the Nightmare explained to the fury.

Toothless gave a growl to the mentions of humans, but gave a suspicious purr to the fact that they stole live stock, they eat fish not humans livestock.

"We after we are done we take it to the Red death" The Nadder explained seeing the confusion in the fury.

"He's a giant and he's mean, if you don't bring him enough, he'll kill you" The Nightmare cut in.

"Yeah but over all we can avoid that, and just attack instead of collect, let the others do that while we distract the humans" The Nadder said seeing the fear in the fury eyes after what the Nightmare had explained.

"Yeah, sorry for scarring you" The Nightmare apologized.

"Anyway I'm Stonekill" The Deadly nadder finally introduced himself to Toothless.

"Yeah and I'm Fireterror" The Nightmare said lighting himself onfire for a brief moment.

"Show off, anyway you going to join us tonight or what?" Stonekill asked Toothless again.

Toothless thought for a moment having flashes of his mother being killed by humans, he didn't like the fact that the humans were involved but did remember that alot of dragons were there so he had enough protection.

"Toothless look out!" Fireterror screeched as Toothless snapped out of deep thought and quickly banked left avoiding the large bolder sticking out of the ocean.

That was when Toothless made the decision to go, later after Toothless's first flight, he and Stonekiller lay on thier backs impatiently waiting on the beach for Fireterror to finish fishing and enjoying the water.

"Fire come on, the raids about to start lets go" Stone whined rolling over onto his feet.

"Yeah yeah I'm comming, hey I like salmon, you guys ate any fish you got" Fireterror scoffed walking over to the two others.

"Yeah, because we aren't picky like you" Stone snorted.

Toothless snorted and gasped as he was woken up from his sleep that he fell into waiting for Fireterror to be done.

"Toothless wake up, we are leaving" Stonekiller called after Toothless was woken by Fireterrors fire breath.

Toothless gave groan rolling his eyes, as he took off with the Nightmare and Nadder, joining up with the dragon raiding party.

"Ok Toothless all we do is destroy whatever weapons the humans are using on us, while the others get the food" Stone explained to the young fury.

"Do whatever you want to take down thier weapons, you are the master of the skies Nightfury, tonight you own the skies!" Fireterror cheered as the party closed in on the human territory.

Toothless looked at the houses and torches everywhere in the village they flew over, remembering that horrible night.

"Alright meet you after the raid Tooth!" Both Nadder and Nightmare said banking off away and out of site from Toothless.

Toothless let out a startled and scared roar as he halted to a stop in the air hovering in one spot he looked to the left and to the right of himself, looking around for his friends in the pitch black night.

At that moment a large fire ball came flying at him, he quickly dodged the flaming rock at last minute, the humans were putting up a good fight, and Toothless was frightened by all this.

"Nightfury get your tail to work, do something about those catapults, we can't let the humans take us down!" a Zippleback screeched dive bombing past Toothless.

Toothless agreed that humans need to be stopped, no more dragons shall be slayed by the humans, Toothless roared and flew back into the night being invisible to the humans, it was chaotic the sound of dragons fire breath and humans yelling filled the night, a loud high pitched screech pierced through thou yelling, the next thing anyone knew was the catapults being exploded with blue fire balls, and a flash of a small figure after wards.

The five catapults where taken down in a matter of seconds, the humans only main defence was gone and the dragons have won, leaving with the live stolck.

"Unbelievable job Nightfury!" Cheers from other dragons came as the flew back to thier home.

Toothless got praised by every dragon in the sky as they approached home, Toothless was nervous and embarrassed by all the praise and attention he got, and as soon as they got above the smooth rock beach he soared out of the pack of dragons and landed on the beach to cool off.

"Toothless!" The familiar voices of Stonekiller and Fireterror rang through Toothless's ears as the two landed beside him placing a wing on his back.

"That was so awesome, you took those catapults out like it was a fishes head!" Fireterror excitedly roared to Toothless.

"Yeah that's the fastest take down we've ever had, great job kid!" Stonekiller praised the Nightfury.

Toothless a happy purr to his friends in thanks for the nice compliments, then let out a squeaky yawn feeling tired from the ambush.

"Yeah I guess you're tired huh, come on Fire lets let him rest we can catch fish" Stone said walking away from Toothless and over to the nearby water.

"Aw alright, have a good sleep kid" Fireterror cooed patting Toothless gently on the head with his wing.


	4. Nightmares aren't always bad

Toothless tossed and turned in the middle of the moonlit night, as the scene of his mother being stabed and plumitting to her death kept repeating in his nightmares, eventually throwing him viciously out of his sleep.

Toothless gave a frightened screech as he shot out of sleep, tears poured down his face as he looked around to find himself on the beach, a few feet away was Stonekiller and Fireterror both asleep, Stonekiller layed on his back and was happily snoring, Fireterror was only a foot away from Stonekiller and his snout was happily covered by one of his massive wings.

Toothless gave a mournful purr, and quietly walked over to Fireterror, Toothless knew that Fireterror was not one to be close and cuddly, but Toothless was still a baby and needed comfort.

Fireterror snorted and woke up to the feeling of something underneath his spread out wing, and looked to see a very upset crying baby Nightfury.

"Toothless?" Fireterror called softly, usually he would have tared apart another dragon for doing that, but Toothless was an orphaned baby and was only a few months old without a mother, and Fireterror felt sorry for the Nightfury.

Toothless looked at Fireterror with big sad watery eyes, and gave an apologetic whine and got up to move.

"Toothless, you don't have to go, come here what's wrong?" Fireterror asked pulling Toothless back under his wing.

Toothless shamfully hung his head, and gave a certain screech that every dragon knew, the call for his mother.

"You had a nightmare..." Fireterror sighed looking at the water that reflected the moons light.

Toothless gave a pained purr and nodded shafully in response.

"Toothless I know it must be hard for you, you had to wittness the demise of your mother, I don't know what that feels like, but I can only say that your mother no matter where or what has happened, will always be watching you" the Nightmare cooed starting to comfort the Nightfury.

"What's going on?" Stonekiller yawned walking over to the Nightmare and Fury.

"The kid had a nightmare" Fireterror sighed.

"He had one of you, great I can't handle two of you at the same time" Stone joked with the Nightmare.

"Not me you idiot!" Fireterror screeched whacking the Nadder with his free wing, making Toothless giggle.

"Ow!, what did that accomplish!" Stonekiller growled rubbing the back of his head.

"There see I made Toothless feel better" Fireterror snickered as Toothless smiled and purred at the two.

"Alright lets settle down and get some sleep" Stone growled rolling his eyes and laying few inches away from Fire and Toothless.

"Goodnight little guy" The Nadder cooed to Toothless, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Toothless purred and gave a stunned look at how fast the Nadder fell back to sleep, Toothless squeaked as was pulled closer to the warm the large warm body of the Nightmare, Toothless looked up at Fireterror and got a smile and gentle nuzzle from the Nightmare, Toothless gave a calm and happy purr and curlled himself up against the heated body and quickly fell asleep.

Fireterror smiled and looked over at Stonekiller who was snoring away, and sighed looking to the blue glowing moon, then back at the tiny dragon under his wing.

"We can't just leave you out here all alone..." Fireterror whispered to the slumbering Nightfury.

The next morning Toothless woke up under the large wing of Fireterror who was sleeping at the moment, Toothless purred and giggled to himself under as he moved underneath the wing.

Both Stonekiller and Fireterror woke up to the giggles and purrs of the fury baby, Fireterror moved his head directly to where Toothless was waddling to.

Toothless poked his head out from under the wing and giggled at Fireterror, who gave him a warm smile and nuzzle, before getting up to his feet.

"Hey uh Toothless stay here for a moment I need to talk with Stone for a sec ok?" Fireterror said escorting Stonekiller over to the other side of the small beach.

Toothless purred and tilted his head as he lay on the smooth beach, and watched the others walk away, that only had him focused for about a moment, until a mouse came out from behind the rockface wall behind him, Toothless playfully growled and lifted his back end and tail in the air, wagging his tail and emitting quiet purrs Toothless pounced on the mouse, and then opened his cupped paws and watched mouse escape, and he gave chase to the small rodent.

"What is it Fire, why'd you drag me over here?" Stone asked the Nightmare that looked like he had something on his mind.

"It's the kid" The Nightmare started.

"What about him?" Stone asked waiting for the orange and black dragon to get on with the conversation.

"He's so little and inexperienced"

"Yeah he's only about six months old, and smaller then a usual six month dragon, he must've been a troubled egg" Stone shrugged.

"Yeah but he's all alone and has no protection, he's very naive and needs care still" Fireterror sighed looking to the ground.

"So what are you saying?" Stone asked.

"I want to care for him, look after him, make sure he's fed, cleaned, taught how to fish and fly, how to stay safe, and how to win in a fight" Fireterror listed off his plan.

"Fireterror that's great but you are not a mother dragon" Stone said interupting the Nightmare.

"I know, but I can be a big brother, we can be big brothers and take care of him" Fire continued.

"Fire your intentions are great but are you sure we are the right ones for the job, after all this is the last born Nightfury?" Stonekiller dared to ask.

"Yeah I'm up for the challange" Fireterror nodded to Stone.

"You know it's going to be alot of work taking care of a baby" Stone reminded as they wathced Toothless run in circles chasing the mouse.

"I know but I'm commited to being a big brother, after all we did find him and took him in already, I mean he's dependant on us already, why abandon him now" Fireterror sighed smiling at the playfull Nightfury.


	5. Dragon island

Toothless evily smiled with no teeth at the mouse he had by the tail, until Fireterror called him.

"Toothless come here buddy" Fireterror called waving the young dragon over.

Toothless let the mouse go, and happily bounded over to Fireterror, emitting a few purrs as he ran underneath Fireterror's large wing rubbing his head on Fireterror's talon.

"We need to tell you something" Stonekiller started, getting a worried look from Toothless.

Toothless looked at both dragons with a devistated look, knowing the dragons where much to old be hanging around with a baby like him, and would be searching for a mate, and soon would be going thier seperate ways.

"You have no one to protect you, or teach you about dragon lifestyle, you need to be cared for still" Stonekiller continued, starting to ease Toothless's worry.

"What he means to say is, how would you like for us to be your big brothers, we can take care of you!" Fireterror wasted no more time and gave the news to the Nightfury.

"So what do you think?" Stonekiller and Fireterror asked the baby fury.

Toothless couldn't hold back his giant toothless smile, chirping and squealing with joy, purring and vibrating with excitment.

"I'll take that as yes" Fireterror and Stonekiller laughed watching Toothless happily wiggle his entire body with joy.

Toothless nodded happily and purred.

"Alright how bout some fish huh bud, then we'll go out for another test flight" Stone explained the day plan to his new baby brother as he and Fireterror stood tall infront of the water, ready to catch fish.

Toothless happily and unexpectedly frolicked through the shallow water right infront of the two fully grown dragons, splashing and soaking them both.

"Toothless!" Stonekiller gasped putting his wing infront of him to shield himself from the splash.

"Toothless catch!" Fireterror called tossing a fish at the hyper Nightfury.

Toothless quickly turned in respons to his name being called, And got a large salmon splatered right in between his big green yellow eyes.

"Ha ha Bullseye!" Fireterror laughed at Toothless, as the young dragon tried to look at the fish.

Toothless after a few minutes, used his tongue to get the fish off, and happily ate the salmon that was thrown at him.

"Ok since we finished breakfast, shall we take flight?" Stonekiller said gesturing to the sky with his left wing.

Toothless smiled and sprinted towards the ocean, past Stonekiller and Fireterror, with one big flap of his wings he took to the skies with little effort.

"Does that answer your question?" Fireterror sarcasticly replied to the Deadly nadder with a smirk, as he walked over to the blue dragon.

"Oh shut up and fly, before we lose him" Stone growled at the Nightmare, that laughed and did what he said and both took off after the fury.

Toothless's favorite thing now, was flying, especially with his new brothers, Toothless let out a short happy noise as his big brothers soared beside him in the bright blue skie with few clouds.

The three soon found traffic with other dragons in the sky around dragon island, Toothless looked down curiously at the volcanic island, getting an odd and eerie feeling as he dove down to the island cave enterance.

"Toothless!" Both Fireterror and Stonekiller gasped and screeched seeing Toothless disapear into the island.

Toothless landed on the ramp like ledge in the red and orange glowing cave, Toothless got gasps and shocked surprised looks from the other dragons that cowered in the small holes of the cave, Toothless could sense that they were frightened about something, and gave a pair of Gronckles a friendly purr to let them know he was a friend.

"The last Nightfury...the last..." One Gronckle muttered to himself as he trembled.

"Red death will not be pleased, run Fury run" A Zipple back repeated trying to shoe the Nightfury out of the cave.

Toothless tilted his head and purred trying to walk up to the Zipple backs.

"Toothless!" Fireterror screeched with concern and anger mixed, dove down and quickly picked Toothless up with his mouth and carried the Nightfury out of the cave asquickly as possible.

Toothless screeched with displeasure as he struggled in the Nightmare's grip, as the Nightmare and Nadder landed on a small island further away from dragon island, Toothless as soon as he was placed on the ground roared and screeched in displeasure at the Nightmare.

Without warning, one large foot with huge long razor sharp talons pinned the fury by surprise, Fireterror let out a mighty screeching roar of anger, just to frighten Toothless and quiet the fury down so he may speak.

Toothless shut his eyes tightly until the screeching was over and the large foot released him, Toothless now with watery eyes, slowly and warily got back on all fours and coward before the mighty Nightmare.

"Toothless we are very upset with you" Stonekiller growled giving Toothless an angry glare.

"We know you are very excited to be able to fly around, but we did not give you any permision to go and fly into the cave" Fireterror scolded.

Toothless groaned and whined wondering what the big deal was and why those other dragons looked frightened.

"Look Toothless...the calls that summon each dragon in are the calls of Red death" Stonekiller sighed.

Toothless perked up remembering the two mentioning this mean dragon he has never seen.

"The Red death as we have told before is an evil self absorbed dragon that kills us, and he despises Nightfuries, such as you" Stone continued.

"Nightfuries were the only ones able to go up against one of these giant dragons, but the Red death managed to kill every Nightfury egg in sight"

"Your mother must have been the last Nightfury, to be alive and have an egg"

"But now you are the last Nightfury, that's why we keep you away from there it's a bad place for you to be, if the Red Death ever caught the scent of a Nightfury he would kill you on site" Fireterror warned.

"Even know you've never seen this dragon never go near him again" Fireterror growled taking off into the sky.

"Come on Toothless lets just continue flying, and we can practice firing at objects" Stonekiller cooed hovering above the frightened Nightfury.

Toothless sighed and took off after his brothers, flying further away fom Dragon island.


	6. Nightfury Up then Down

"What we gona do today?" A very cheerful young Nightfury came bounding up to a Nightmare walking through the forest.

"Well Stone is out catching fish, I'm making sure no humans are in the territory, you can join me if you want" Fireterror said to Toothless who trotted beside him through the bushes.

"...humans...no thanks..." Toothless lowered his head and ears and stared at the ground, with horrible memories flowing through his head.

"Alright that's ok, I understand" Fireterror replied, seeing the sadness in the furys eyes.

"...Can I go flying?" Toothless asked, quickly changing the subject.

"By yourself?" Fireterror lifted an eyebrow, moving his head infront of Toothless.

Toothless groaned rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Toothless, you are way to little still to be out on your own, no" Fireterror shook his head and kept walking.

"There's other dragons out there I'm not alone" Toothless snorted following Fireterror.

"Toothless no, you can't even catch fish yet, you are to young" Fireterror snorted shaking his head again.

"If you're worried about me going to that island I wont, you set me straight" Toothless sighed sitting down.

"...You better be safe, we have a raid tonight, Stonekiller and I will meet you in the skies later at dark" Fireterror sighed stopping at cliff.

Toothless roared and cheered taking off into the sky with one big flap of little effort.

"Just be careful..." Fireterror sighed watching his adopted little brother fly into the distant skies.

"Dosen't he want lunch, and why are you letting him fly all alone, he's a baby!?" Stonekiller asked running up from behind with a mouthful of fish.

"I know he is... trust me I don't like it either..." Fireterror growled looking at the Deadly nadder.

"...Well he's a fantastic flyer, and I trust him out there alone" Stone said his opinion to the Nightmare.

"I know, I know, but he's just so little and naive, I know he's of that age where he can go out and fly close to home, but Toothless is just... different..." Fireterror vented turning and walking back the way he came.

"I know he's smaller and dosen't learn stuff as fast as others, and a dragon of few words, but look he's the only Nightfury baby to hatch in years, his birth probably didn't go easy" Stonekiller said after he swallowed the fish and followed.

"Fireterror look on the bright side, if it weren't for us there wouldn't be a Nightfury, we saved him from death he wouldn't have been able to raise himself at that age, a tragic moment in his life has scarred him, and we have helped him get through, he's a good dragon he wouldn't do something to upset us, not on purpose" Stonekiller reassured the Nightmare.

Meanwhile in the sky

Toothless happily soared over rocks and trees, over a few mountains, Toothless soared down and skimed the water from the ocean with the tips of his jet black wings, occasionally firring plasma balls that turned into a ring of fire, and zooming and soaring through them, having the time of his life, soon noticing the sky that was blue, had turned to stars and black.

Toothless let out a surprised roar and sped over to the raiding party, soaring directly into the flock, he looked and sniffed for his big brothers.

"Fire, Stone?" Toothless called soaring back and forth through the flock as he searcher.

"Over here bud!" Stonekiller screeched from Toothless's right.

"Ready for tonight?" Stonekiller playfully growled driffting into Toothless.

"I am!" Toothless evily smiled.

"Good, it's going to be just like last time you came that was a while ago but remember you take out the main defences ok you're the only one with a good shot" Fireterror reminded Toothless as he soared up from his left side.

"Got it" Toothless nodded as the lights from an odd looking island came into sight.

"Ok see you at the beach at the end of the raid, good luck!"Stonkiller said as he and Fireterror veered off into battle.

As Fireterror fought off vikings, Stonekiller and a few other Deadly nadders surounded a group of sheep, Fireterror his whole body flaming, climbed up on a catapult and starting attacking the viking operating them, the one large viking with a hammer fought back, that was when Fireterror heard the familiar high pitched sound of a speeding Nightfury and jumped off the catapult, the catapult was suddenly hit by a powerful plasma ball, a second later a small black figure zoomed past.

Toothless was proud of the shot he made and circled getting ready to do another hit, he quickly did a loop and targeted the second catapult and fired hitting it exactly as he planned, the only thing he didn't plan was getting shot out of the sky unexpectedly, Toothless let out a cry as he fell from the sky crash through trees and tumbling and rolling over stones, one sharp broken tree branch catching his left tail fin and ripping it clean off, before tumbling over a large bolder and sliding to a halt.

"Oh my... I hit it, did anyone see that!?" Hiccup cheered turning his back to the ocean and sky.

Fireterror swiftly looked around for a target and saw a young teenaged boy cheering on a cliff edge, Fireterror smiled with a hiss and latched onto the cliff wall crawling up and litting himself onfire.

"Except you..."

Stonekiller with the other Deadly nadders that were ready to take the sheep, before a large net was thrown over them one large viking jumped on Stone and westled for a moment, until screams of a teenager came in earshot of the large viking, the viking growled and let go of Stonekiller and left him struggling in the net.

Fireterror was still in pursuit of the teenager and climbed over walls and docks having fun on his chase, until the boy stupidly hid behind a large wooden pole, Fireterror easily breathed fire on it weakening it, he slowly crept up on the boys left side ready for the finale blow until he got a hard punch to the face.

Fireterror growled and blew fire until he ran out coughing up what was left, getting another few punches from the viking, he decided to take off and retreat, grabbing a sheep in the process.

A crackling sound of burning wood came and the loud thud came next as arolling piece of the look out tumbled down the hill over the net that covered he Deadly nadders, burning that in half letting the nadders escape, one being Stonekiller.

As the dragons made thier retreat the young boy that shot Toothless got yelled and punished and put back in his house so they thought.

After dropping off the livestolk at dragon island, Fireterror and Stonekiller flew back to the smooth rocked beach where they would usually rendezvous with Toothless after a raid.

"Toothless?" Stone called as he and Fire landed on the beach.

"You catch him some fish I'll call" Fireterror told Stone as he curiously walked on the beach.

"Toothless!"

"Come out bud get some dinner!" Fireterror called getting no response or movement or sight from Toothless.


	7. Nightfury frustrations

Toothless lay in pain on the frigid forest floor, searing pain was emitting from his tail the blood dried quickly from where his right tail fin used to be.

Toothless was helpless he could not move, from the ropes restraining him from getting up, Toothless's entire body ached from his fall out of the sky, he decided to get some sleep, the sun was rising now and Toothless was supposed to be eating with his brothers right now.

"I can't find him anywhere I asked the other dragons on Dragon island and they said they haven't seen him" Stonekiller announced as he landed beside a very worried looking Nightmare smooth rocked beach.

"He has to be found, the humans must've got him some how, I'm going back there" Fireterror growled taking off into the air.

"You're crazy, it's day time, the humans can see you!" Stonekiller yelled after Fireterror.

"I don't care, I'm worried about Toothless more then being killed, you stay incase he shows up" Fireterror screeched before flying off back to berk.

Meanwhile in sleeping on the forest floor Toothless felt a small foot placed on his leg and instinctivly nudged it off, hearing a gasp, a human teenage boy backed away and looked at him, Toothless still had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply to scared to open to see what was there.

"I'm going to kill you dragon..." Toothless heard he opened his eyes to see the skinny teenage boy with a dagger, he looked nervous and scared like him.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to cut out your heart and show it to my dad" The boy continued to talk to Toothless.

"I am a viking,I AM A VIKING!" The boy shouted at him, raising the dagger above his head ready for the kill.

Terror filled Toothless's eyes as he stared at the boy with pleading green yellow eyes, eventually giving up and closing them waiting for his death.

While Toothless was with the boy in the forest Fireterror was in berk village searching violently for his little brother, burning houses, knocking over trees, but that didn't last long he was instantly brought down knocked out and thrown into a cage for the training viking that made it to thier finale exam to kill.

Forest

Toothless waited and waited, and opened his eyes suddenly, he felt his restrains being cut, Toothless waited to lose enough after the last rope Toothless as fast as lightening pinned the boy against a rock and gave him a death glare with his giant yellow green eyes, he evily smiled taking in a deep breath and roaring a mighty screech in the boys face to scare the boy, just like Fireterror did to him, Toothless gave a quick scan of the boy then took off, hitting a bolder and tree on the way, eventually crash landing in a cove.

Dragon cage

"How'd you get in here during the day?" a female Deadly nadder asked the distressed Nightmare.

"I was looking for my little brother" Fireterror growled pacing around the cage enterance.

"Little brother what did he look like?" The Nadder continued to question.

"He was a small Nightfury, and my other brother and I haven't seen him since the raid" Fireterror explained, to the friendly nadder.

"A Nightfury, see I told you I heard one, Shut up whatever!" a zippleback argued.

"Well maybe he got lost, I hope your other brother finds him though" A female Gronckle said standing beside the Nadder.

"Why do you think just my other brother is going to find him and not me?" Fireterror retorted.

"Because when Nightmared come in the cage and in the ring as the finale exam for the humans, they don't usually get slaughtered" the Nadder sadly shook her head.

"No that can't happen I have to find him!" Fireterror screeched lighting himself onfire and banging himself against the cage door.

"If you are dedicated to finding that young fury, I suggest you relax and wait for the right opportunity, and that might take a while!" the deadly nadder hissed.

"...Ok...ok...I'm Fireterror by the way..." Fireterror sighed dousing the fire.

"I'm Storm, you'll find your little brother" The Storm smiled reassuringly.

"I'd get used to this cage if I were you" The gronckle said laying down in the dark cage.

"Alright you're up!" A scotish accent came and pulled the gronckle out.

A few hours later in the Cove, Toothless stared at the stone wall, completely oblivious to the human boy above on the rocks, Toothless flappe and tried to climb out of the cove with no such luck falling back down.

Toothless growled at himself and took one more shot at it before flying for a second then crash landing infront of the pond, a fish jumped catching tired Toothless's attention, he waited then tried catching a fish but failed, hearing a pencil drop from above finally brought Toothless's attention to the boy that watched him, Toothless gave a curious purr and stared at the boy with a wondering stare.

Toothless didn't know what to think of the boy, he shot him down and cuased him the pain and him to be grounded, but also spared his life, this was a curious creature unlike all the other humans.

The next day

Toothless's stomach hurt from starvation, he growled at the pond full of fish, waiting for the right moment he tried to catch a fish again, but with no success, Toothless kicked a pebble into the water and hissed at himself.

"It's so easy for Fireterror and Stonekiller, why can't I!" Toothless growled and snarled turning away from the pond, and trying to fly out of the cove again.

In the cage

"How was it?" Fireterror asked as as Storm came back into the cage from a day of training.

"A hammer to the face isn't the greatest, but I've been through worse" Storm sighed ruffling her tail.

"When is it my turn to get out there, I need to find Toothless!" Fireterror screeched.

"Nightfury...you are a Nightmare why are you looking for a fury?" The gronckle asked curiously.

"Me and a deadly nadder found him...he was little, bearly surviving, he watched his mother be slaughtered by humans, he was terrified hungry he didn't no how to nor fly he was a helpless hatchling, and we took him in" Fireterror sighed curling up in the dark corner of the cage.


	8. Forbidden friendship

Toothless heard clanking and the sound of a fish thrown on the ground, he watched from where he was perched ontop of a rock, he watched the boy walk around looking for him.

Toothless shifted from where he was on the rock, he slowly climbed down getting the teenagers attention, Toothless smelled the fish and walked out infront of the boy, the boy stared at him and offered him the fish, Toothless started to go for it before he caught site of the dagger attatched to the belt of the teenager and backed away and hissed.

The boy opened his vest showing the dagger, and got another his from Toothless he took the dagger and dropped it on the ground.

Toothles continued to growl and hiss, if the boy wanted his trust throwing away that dagger would be a start.

The scooped up the dagger with his foot and kicked it into the pond, Toothless watched his every move, after throwing away the dagger Toothless sat down obediently and twitched his ear, waiting for the next move.

The boy held out the fish again and watched as Toothless approached slowly and warily reaching to eat the fish Toothless backed away for a moment then went back for the fish.

"Huh toothless, could have sworn you had..." Toothless looked up at Hiccup, retracted his teeth and snapped up the fish eagerly and hungirly.

"Teeth..." Hiccup said starring at Toothless with stunned eyes.

"No no no, I don't have anymore..." Toothless purred and sniffed the boy backing him into a bolder.

Toothless stopped sniffing and thought for a moment then regergitated the fish that was fed to him wanting to share, he sat down and stared.

"Gross..." Hiccup still in a little shock and looked back up at Toothless.

Toothless looked down at the fish then back at Hiccup and waited for the human to take a bite.

Hiccup did the same and gave "do I have to look" to Toothless, he sighed and slowly lifted the fish, and opened his mouth and smiled, taking a bite of the raw regergitated fish unwillingly, and stared at Toothless and nodded.

That didn't fully satisfy Toothless he made a swollowing movement and waited.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes, and swollowed throwing up a little in his mouth before reswollowing and smiling at Toothless.

Toothless amused at the boy, and tried attempting a gummy smile, the boy highly amused with the Nightfury reached out and tried to touch Toothless.

Toothless growled and retracted his teeth and quickly flew off and crashed, Toothless was tired and fed up, he breathed fire in a circle and layed down in tehe warm circle, Toothless's attention was caught by birds above and chirping and flying around, Toothless watched the bird his head was turned to the boy that sat beside him.

Toothless rolled his eyes at the boy and moved into a more comfy position, and shielded his face with his only tail fin.

Hiccup reached to touch the tail and Toothless lifted it to tease the boy and made the boy get up and leave, Toothless did the same and hung upside down in a tree and watched the boy for a second before drifting off into slumber, knowing the boy was not a threat.

Later Toothless woke from his nap it was dusk and the boy was still there, Toothless saw the boy doing something with a stick and walked over to him and sat beside the boy and watched the boy draw with the stick, the scribbles looked like him, Toothless liked the drawing with the stick it looked like fun, so he got up and waddled over and grabbe a small tree grabbing it and dragging it against the ground swirling and twirling around making scribbles in the dirt around the amussed boy.

After Toothless was done he smiled at his drawing and watched the boy get up from the rock he sat on, and looked at the scribbles and took a step and on the scribbles.

Toothless hissed and then purred after the boy took his foot off the scribbles then did it again and again testing Toothless, after the third one Hiccup smiled at Toothless as he carefully stepped around the scribbles making sure he didn't step down on the scribbles, soon enough he ended up backing into Toothless feeling the breath, and turning around seeing the jet black Nightfury with big eyes.

Hiccup warily stared at Toothless, then put his hand out for another attempt at touching Toothless.

Toothless hissed and moved his head away, making Hiccup pull his hand back turn his head and reach his hand out, Toothless watched the hand slowly and carefuly moved his head forward and hesitantly put his nose against the boys hand and closed his eyes.

Hiccup winced and looked at the dragon, Toothless opened his eyes and stared friendly at the boy, then snorted and shook his head and ran away, leaving the boy in deep thought about the downed dragon.

At night after the boy left, Toothless lapped up water from the pond and sighed staring at the fish in the pond, wanting food he sniffed the air smelling a fish and traced it back to the spot where Hiccup was backed into the rock, the decapitated fish with a bite out of it lay there on the ground, the boy left it there for him, Toothless happily reate the fish and purred.

The cage

"The first chance I get I'm going to tear apart that human that's supposed to smite me, and break my way out, I'll melt stone if I have to!" Fireterror growled pacing around the cage like a mad dragon.

"Yes ok, just don't work yourself up" Storm sighed shaking her head.

"I hope he's alright..." Fireterror sighed calming down.

The next day in the cove

"Toothless!" Hiccup called setting down a basket full of fish, but still carrying something else, as Toothless happily bounded up to him.

"hey bud, theres salmon and even a smoked eel" Hiccup said dumping out the fish letting Toothless sniff it until he saw the eel he hissed and backed away from it.

"No no no, ok no eel!" Hiccup said picking up the eel and throwing it in the pond calming Toothless.

"To be honest I never limed eel either" Hiccup said walking around Toothless as he rooted through and ate fish.

"That's it don't mind me, I'm just going to put this on..." Hiccup muttered to himself as he steped over to Toothless's tail, and tried placing the tail he made down beside it, but Toothless moved his tail and moved it again, forcing Hiccup to get on his tail and hold it down.

While eating the last fish and searching for more fish in the empty basket, Toothless felt something on his tail like a tail fin, the boy was placing on him.

Toothless couldn't believe that a human did that for him and eagerly spread his wings out and wiggled his body before taking off scaring the hell out of Hiccup, but the tail wasn't out and Toothless was heading for a stone wall, but Hiccup pulled the tail out and let Toothless glide up and away from the wall he flew happily above the trees and in the cove.

"It works, I did it!" Hiccup cheered grabbing Toothless's attention.

Toothless thought for a moment this was no way to ride, so he sharply turned and flung Hiccup off his tail into the water, Toothless fell out of the sky do to the tail not being controlled, splashing into he water.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered happily, Toothless snorted and smiled it was quite funny.


	9. Taking flight

"Eel eel aaah!" The zippleback coweed in the dragon cage with the rest of the dragons.

Fireterror jumped back and then grew enough courage to breath fire on the eel turning it to ash.

"Thank you for ridding of that thing" The gronckle smiled.

"Getting rid of that dosen't get ne to my brother..." Fireterror growled.

In the cove

Hiccup held something up, and Toothless playfully bowed and ran away from Hiccup, who was trying to fit a harness on him, Toothless stole the harness from Hiccup and kept running, then Hiccup brought out a fish and stood in one spot and waved it.

Toothless perked his ears and obediently run over and sat down placing the harness infront of Hiccup.

Hiccup gave Toothless the fish and patted his head and calmly walked to Toothless's side and started to secure the harness on Toothless.

Toothless purred as an updated tail was also placed on him, Toothless wagged his tail, and allowed Hiccup to climb onboard and take off in the cove, Hiccup held a rope as they glided then let go causing a crash landing.

The next day Hiccup came to the cove with a rope and tied it to his foot and the tail he made and Toothless and him easily took flight above the cove, about a second later the rope slipped off his Hiccups foot and caused him and Toothless to crash land in tall soft lush green grass.

Hiccup affraid he injured Toothless, ran through the grass to see Toothless happily purring rolling around in the soft grass.

"The one human treats you nicely and we don't have to get hurt!" A gronckle said as she reentered the dragon cage.

Flying over to a post by a cliff, Hiccup landed Toothless and tied him to the post and climbed back on.

The wind blew hard it felt nice, Toothless spread out his wings and let the wind takecare of the rest, while Hiccup changed his tail positions, Toothless smoothly landed, he jumped back up sprreading his wings at the wrong time as a huge gust of wind blew him back breaking the rope throwing into tree branches.

Toothless rolled over and stood up carying Hiccup with him.

"Oooh I've got to fix that..." Hiccup sighed tugging on the rope that held him.

That night Toothless and Hiccup snuck into the village it was dark so Toothless was easily cloaked, they snuck over to the shop, Toothless stuck his head in a bucket to see if any fish were in there but nope, catching the female humans attention.

While Hiccup talked to the girl a sheep spotted Toothless, and Toothless didn't like it and quickly grabbed Hiccup ripped him through the door and ran taking off into the night escaping getting caught.

Soaring through the blue sky Toothless with Hiccup riding were testing out thewhole new tail saddle and everything.

As they flew and changed tail positions, they weredoing good soaring under rock arches, but ending p fly into the arches thanks to Hiccups driving.

"Sorry!" Hiccup apologized and steered Toothless into another rock.

Toothless growled and smacked Hiccup with his ear.

"Ok sorry switching to position 3 no 4" Hiccup switched the tail position and Toothless started climbing up into the sky further up getting cheers from Hiccup.

"Oh this amazing...the wind in my... CHEAT SHEET!" Hiccup yelled reaching back for the sheet catching it but releasing the safety rope from it's loop causing him to fall off Toothless.

Both in a free fall Toothless screaming as he uncontrolably tumbled in the sky.

"You kind of have to position youself... more ah!" Hiccup tried talking but ended up getting smacked by a tail, falling above Toothless Hiccup grabbed onto the harness and pulled up glidding down a steep mountian, Toothless terrified screeched for his life as they got to the end of the hill they soared through rocks and arches.

Hiccup shrugged and threw the cheat sheet and constantly switched tail positions easily soaring banking and dodging getting back into the clear blue sky.

"Oh come on..." Hiccup complained as Toothless happily roared and for a celabration, shot a fire ring and flew throught it.

After Hiccup fished for himself and Toothless they ate happily, Toothless even though Hiccup was cooking his own fish, regergitated one for him.

"Uuuh no thanks, I'm good" Hiccup said gesturing to his own fish.

Not even a second after that was said, about three Terrible terrors flew over and fought over the fish Toothless regergitated, one snuck into the pile of fish infront of Toothless.

Toothless growled and grabbed the fish, ripping it out of the Terrors jaws and laughed, the Terror growled and scratched the ground, Toothless had a sadistic smiled on and waited for the Terror to take a deep breath, as the Terror took the breath Toothless pulled his mother and shot a small fire ball into the Terror and watched it dizzly walk away getting a fish from Hiccup, then sucking up to the human.

"Everything we know about you guys, is wrong..." Hiccup said petting the Terror.

"Yup that boy has the dragon touch" The gronckle happily said walking back into the cage.

"So who is it?" Storm asked the gronckle.

"The boy"

Fireterror lying in the dark corner facing the wall, growled ignoring the two females, not notticing Storm approaching him.

"Hey grumpy scales, You get out in the ring tomorrow, your chance to get your brother has finally come, your facing the boy" Storm announced grabbing the nightmares attention.

"Tomorrow, finally!" Fireterror jumped up and evily smiled.

"I wish you luck" Storm sighed walking away.

"You know you're supposed to be killed right?" The zippleback reminded.

"Ha not going to happen, I'm taking that human down" Fireterror snorted.

The cove

"We are leaving, we are taking a little vacation... forever...Toothless" Hiccup called setting down a basket and ajusting his suit.

"Astrid!" Hiccup gasped seeing Astrid sitting on a bolder, sharpening her hatchet.

"I want to know what's going on"


	10. The work of fury

Toothless eagerly pranced hearing Hiccups calls, tripping over a log, Toothless got up then hear a pained yelp come from Hiccup, Toothless perked and looked in the direction the yelp came from and saw that female had Hiccup pinned, Toothless growled and charged at the female.

"No!" Hiccup yelled tackling the hatchet out of Astrid's hand and jumping infront of Toothless.

"It's ok you just scared him" Hiccup said holding the top of Toothless's head, getting his heavily breathing dragon to sit.

"I scared him!, who is him?" Astrid angirly and warily asked.

"Astrid meet Toothless, Toothless Astrid" Hiccup said the introductions.

Toothless hissed an unfriendly hello, a warning to not harm Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head and ran off leaving an unamused Toothless and panicking Hiccup.

"Dah duh dah we're dead" Hiccup sighed watching Astrid run.

"Pah Astrid... more like Asstread, he he he" Toothless snickered walking away from Hiccup.

"Whoa whoa hey where are you going?" Hiccup asked turning and watching Toothless leave.

Toothless waited for Hiccup to catch up and hop on, they took off above the trees and located Astrid diving down Toothless scooped her up and threw her to a tree brach, Toothless landed directly ontop of the tree beside the hanging girl.

"Hiccup get me down from here!" Astrid demanded hanging from the branch.

"I just need you to listen to me" Hiccup said to the frustrated Astrid.

"I am not listening to you!" Astrid snapped in reply.

"Then let me show you" Hiccup replied seriously, gesturing to Toothless.

Astrid rolled her eyes and shimied her way over, about to baord Toothless, Toothless hissed at her, she smacked Hiccups helping hand away and climbed on.

"Who does she think she is...teach her a leason..." Toothless thought to himself.

"See..." Hiccup smiled.

"Ok just get me down" Astrid growled.

"Toothless down, nicely" Hiccup said as the wind picked up.

Toothless evily smiled and took off in one powerful flap, climbing gaining altitude and scaring the hell out of Astrid.

"Toothless what are you doing, we need her to like us!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless happily dove in and out of the water, banked every wich way.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, he usually dosen't do this" Hiccup apologized to Astrid who was screaming.

Toothless soared down in a controled free fall then started twirling and spinning.

"And now he's spinning, thank you for nothing, you useless reptile..." Hiccup sighed as Toothless continued air acrobatics.

"Ok Hiccup I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got angry, I'm sorry!" Astrid pleaded her apology as she clung to Hiccup for dear life.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Toothless thought and spread his wings, instantly slowing and gliding gracefully through the sunset sky.

Toothless knew Hiccup had a thing for the girl, and wanted to make this a special flight, so he flew up to where they could touch the clouds.

Astrid was now enjoying the flight in awe, as she ran a hand through the pink clouds.

Toothless then glided up above the clouds, where day turned to night, as the northeren lights danced across the sky with them.

Hiccup was now being hugged by Astrid, Hiccup smiled as they soared down and flew past berk.

"Alright I've got to admit this is pretty amazing, he's amazing" Astrid said patting Toothless.

"Hiccup, what about your dad?" Astrid asked.

"He dosen't know nor does he need to" Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup, your finale exam is tomorrow, you know you're going to have to kill a..."

"Kill a dragon..." Astrid whispered as the sound of dragon signals cought Toothless's attention.

"Don't remind me..." Hiccup sighed as Toothles dove and banked hard into fog.

"Whoa Toothless what's the matter?" Hiccup gasped as Toothless glided and followed the sound finding other dragons that where hauling in their finds.

"Come on bud" Hiccup tried to get Toothless to turn around but Toothles ingored him.

"Looks like their hauling in thier kill" Hiccup guessed seeing sheep in a Nightmares claws.

"If their in hauling thier kill, what does that make us?" Astrid warily asked.

All dragons including Toothless soared down steeply into a volcanic hot cave, filled with dragons, Toothless landed behind a bolder on a ledge and he and the teens watched as the dragons dropped the live stolk down a pit.

"Well we'll be happy to know that our live stolk has been thrown into a hole..." Hiccup sarcastically remarked.

Toothless watched as a gronckle tiredly flew over the pit and spat up and droped in one fish, it scratched it's ear then started flying away, until the red death came out of no where and ate the gronckle.

Scaring Toothless to death and remembering what Stonekiller and Fireterror said about him not being the Red deaths most hated dragon.

"What was that?" Astrid asked in shock as the giant dragon lowered.

The red death smelled the air and picked up the scent of the Nightfury.

"Alright Toothless time to go!" Hiccup brought Toothless back to reality.

Enraged that the fact a Nightfury still lived the red death lunged at The exact time Toothless took off flying out and far away from the island as possible.

The cove

"No it all makes sence now, it's like a bee hive their the workers and that's the queen" Astrid explained as her and Hiccup landed and got off Toothless.

"We have to tell your dad" Astrid said about to leave.

"No!, he'll get mad and kill Toothless" Hiccup disagreed.

"What you're going to keep the location of the nest just to keep your pet dragon alive!?" Astrid asked sarcastically, gesturing to the Nightfury taking a drink.

"Yes" Hiccup seriously answered.

"Ok...ok, what do we do, your finale exam is tomorrow" Astrid sighed calming down.

"I'll figure something out..." Hiccup sighed looking to the ground.

"Alright..."

"That's for kidnapping me" Astrid said punching Hiccups arm, grabbing Toothless's attention.

Toothless stared at Hiccup and got a shrug from him, then unexpectedly Astrid kissed Hiccup.

"That's for... everything else" Astrid said before running away.

Toothless very quietly sat beside Hiccup and looked at him with big glazed eyes.

"Wha what are you looking at?" Hiccup stuttered to Toothless making him chirp and look ahead.

Next day in the arena

"Good luck..."

it was nice meeting you"

"I hope you get out alive"

"I hope you find your brother" Storm sighed to Fireterror.

"Thank you, I will find him" Fireterror smiled to Storm and approached the next door to the arena.

"I'm pumped am ready bring it!" Fireterror said to himself, firing himself up.

As soon as the door block was off, Fireterror came out in flames crawled on the wall and up on the chained roof, and breathed fire to warn all the other humans, before arching and slinking down infront of Hiccup, putting his fire out he deadly approached Hiccup, and smelt a familiar scent on the boy.

"It's ok... I'm not going to hurt you" Hiccup calmly spoke to Fireterror as he placed down his shield and dagger.

"I'm not one of them" Hiccup said throwing his helmet to the ground, gaining Fireterrors interest.

"Stop the fight" Stoicks voice came from the crowd.

"No I need you to see this, we don't have to fight them..." Hiccup said as he held out a hand for Fireterror.

"They aren't what we think..."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick screamed banging his hammer against the metal bar.

The ringing of the bar brought Fireterror out of being nice and onto full on killer mode.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as Hiccup screamed and ran from Fireterror.

Toothless was sleeping in the cove when Hiccups terrified scream came to his ears.

Astrid used her hatchet to pry open the gate door only enough to fit herself through and into the ring, she quickly grabbed a hammer and threw it hitting Firterror directly in the mouth, making him turn a viciously come after her.

Toothless scratched and jumped at the stone walls, trying to claw his way out.

Stoick finally got down and opened the enterance to the arena and called for Hiccup and Astrid.

Toothless finally got a paw above and retracted his sharp claws dug them deep in and flapped his way out and ran through the forest.

Astrid quickly got over to stoick and escaped Fireterror's rath, Hiccup wasn't so lucky, Fireterror wasn't finished with him and blew fire to where Hiccup was trying to escape, causing Hiccup to run back to the middle of the arena.

Toothless jumped and glided for a moment, but kept running and running, finally getting to the arena.

Hiccup suddenly was thrown down and pinned under huge talons, Fireterror hissed and stared at the boy then got ready for the kill.

The screech of the Nightfury could be heard as he jumped and shot a plasma blast out the bars melting a small enough hole for him to fit through, jumping into the ring throwing the Nightmare off of Hiccup, Fireterror didn't get a chance to realize who he was attacking everything was happening quickly, Fireterror pinned Toothless and snapped and bit at his chest, Toothless snarled and clawed at Fireterror pushinng him off.

Toothless hissed and growled and lunged swining his claws at Fireterror as he stood guard of Hiccup.

Fireterror before he had time to realized it was Toothless, Toothless scared him back into the cage as viking came swarming into the arena, gobber shut the cage and let Fireterror watch as the dragon that attacked him, stood on gaurd beside the human.

"Good job bud, now go!" Hiccup praised trying to get Toothless to leave as vikings started to flood the arena.

"That's Toothless!, Toothless!" Fireterror screeched from the cage.

"Go on Toothless get out of here go!" Hiccup said trying to push Toothless out of the arena

Toothless faintly heard his name being cried but continued fighting and tackled and pinned the viking leader. taking a deep breath ready to kill.

"Toothless no!, STOP!" Hiccup cried making Toothless stop and give Hiccup a guilty look.

That's when Toothless got punched and kicked off of Stoick, and pinned by all the vikings.

"Put him with the others" Stoick growled after getting up.

Toothless was tossed into the cage with the other dragons and instantly turned and scratched at the doors that shut behind him.

"You've gotten quite a bit more feisty" Fireterror commented from behind as he licked his wounds.

Toothless memorized that voice, his ears stood straight up and he went wid eyed and turned to see Fireterror and a few other dragons behind him.

"Fire!" Toothless screeched wiggling his entire body with excitment as he licked his brother with friendly kisses.

"... I'm so sorry I attacked you!" Toothless apologized hanging his head low.

"It's alright at least you can protect yourself" Fireterror chuckled.

"That human boy, you protected him, why?" Fireterror asked curiously.

"He saved me" Toothless answered showing the dragons his prosthetic tail.

"Toothless what happened!" Fireterror asked in a worried tone as he examined the tail that was attached to the harness.

"Well...ah!"

"Come Nightfury, you're comming with us!" a blonde viking said throwing a muzzle on Toothless.

Fireterror screeched and took in a deep breath, before a bunch of vikings had him at gunpoint with crossbows, making him stop.

Toothless was lifted onto a platform and chained down to it unable to move, exept for his head, he was lifted by a crane like thing and placed on a ship.

"Lead us home, devil!" Stoick whispered to Toothless, as they sailed out of sight of berk.


	11. Final battle

Toothless shivered as they sailed through the cold foggy waters, the vikings whispered amongst eachother, Toothless soon started to pick up the dragon frequency, and got Stoicks attention.

"Is the door...It's opening?, I thought you said they left?" Storm asked the Terrible terror.

"They did, but it's the boy" The terror replied.

"I'll go first" Fireterror said approaching the opened door, coming out of the dark, the boy held out a friendly hand above Fireterror's nose leading him calmly out of the cage and ifront of a crowd of teens.

Fireterror was greatful this human saved his little brother, from death by other humans, so Fireterror behaved for the innocent looking teens, the boy took another boys hand and gently placed it on Fireterrors nose, making him give a friendly purr.

"Ha ha hey where you going!" Snotlout panicked as Hiccup walked away for a moment.

"You are going to need something tonhold onto them with" Hiccup smiled pulling out ropes and gesturing to the other dragons that walked out of the cage.

As boarded their dragons, Snotlout did the same and boarded Fireterror, Fireterror snorted and sighed he would behave for the boy, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun, but fun would come later, they had a rescue mission to do.

"Ok to the dragons nest let your dragons lead the way" Hiccup announced as they took off.

"Dragons nest, no no no!, if they take Toothless there he's dead!" Fireterror screeched and flew hard and fast towards home, for Toothless.

As bolders hit the rock wall, Toothless winced closing s eyes, and turned his head away from the distruction, that stopped as soon as it started.

Toothless then watched as the humans shot fire through the hole they made, revieling thousands of dragons.

Stoick let out a viking scream and went charging in, startling all the dragons they quickly flew away, but not simply because of the human, that was the least of their worries.

Toothless watched as all the dragons flew over him, leaving the nest as quickly as possible, Toothless whimpered and tried desperately to get lose out of the bonds holding him down.

Stoick cought the actions of Toothless and knew that the battle was not simply over, a rumbling came from behind, Stoick quickly jumped out of the way as a huge, Blue grey dragon came out violently.

The red death wasted no time destroying weapons, and setting fire to all the ships, including the one that Toothless was abaord.

Toothless's cries got louder as he pressed his ears tightly against his head, and tried again to get lose, as the humans tried attacking the Red death a sudden shot of fire blast came from behind the Red death, it was Hiccup with the other teenagers, and one of the teenagers were riding Fireterror!

"Ok you guys distract it while we go look for Toothless, stay in it's blind spots" Hiccup called out as he and astrid flew off.

Fireterror hissed at the red death and flew up beside the head of the beast, while the gronckle stayed to the right of it's head.

"There!" Hiccup pointed to the ship that held Toothless captive, jumping infront of Toothless and ripping off the muzzle, he told the girl to go help the others.

The human teenagers, begun to bang hammers against shields and started to disorient the Red death, Fireterror shook his head trying to focus on flying striaght as the noise started to disorient him and the gronckle.

Finally Fireterror could no longer handle the sound and crashed into the head of the Red death, knocking his human onto it before crashing into the ground below.

The red death carelessly stepped onto the ship destroying it and sinking Toothless to the bottom of the reef, Hiccup relentlessly swam down after the Nightfury and tried to pull off the bonds and chains that held Toothless, eventually running out of oxogen Hiccup passed out, and was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the surface, Toothless let out a cry before lowering his head and waited for his own death, but unexpectedly the viking that had no tolerance for dragons floated before Toothless, quickly releasing the chains that held the Nightfury prisoner, Toothless then quickly grabbed Stoick and brought him to the surface.

Toothless flew and landed on a nearby rock, shaking the frigid water off himself he let out a chirp and called Hiccup over so they could finish off the red desth and end the war for both vikings and dragons.

After stoick said a few words to Hiccup, they flew off into the air, they saw Astrid and Storm introuble and fired at the red death definetly grabbing it's attention.

Enraged at the sight of the Nightfury red death shot at them and destroyed more things.

"That thing has wings lets see if it can fly?" Hiccup spoke to Toothless.

Toothless swooped every wich way firing constant shot at the red death eventually angering it enough for it to fly, as planned.

"Ok time to go invisible bud" Hiccup said to Toothless as they lead the red death into the dark clouded sky.

Toothless was full of fear, but knew this had to end, as the red death screeched and roared not being able to see a thing, Toothless shot countless plasma blasts, lighting the sky as if it where lightening, the red death finally got fed up and breathed fire, Toothless attempted to dodge the fire but his prosthetic tail caught fire.

"Ok we're out of time now bud" Hiccup said looking back at the tail before steering Toothless into a dive.

As the got closer and closer to the ground they waited for the right moment.

"Now bud, pull a Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as the red death was about to fire, Toothless swung around and shot into the red death causing it to crash and blow up.

As Toothless attempted to climb and get away from the distruction, the tail burn't off losing all control, Toothless couldn't steer away from the red deaths falling tail, knocking Hiccup unconsious he fell off of Toothless.

"No!" Toothless screeched turning around back into the blaze, grabbing Hiccup, hugging and tightly curling into a ball around Hiccup, and waited for impact, Toothless could care less about the pain that was to come, as Toothless hit the ground, hard sharp rocks sliced into his body and wings as they slid across the ground to a hault, the impact was painful all Toothless could do is lye in pain, he didn't want to move.

"Hiccup!" Toothless heard the call for the second time.

Stoick saw the downed dragon covered in scares, and ran over and got to his knees, Toothless lifted his head in pain and watched the viking father cry.

"I'm so sorry son, I'm sorry..."

Those were the words Toothless was waiting for, and opened his wings revieling Hiccup's unconsious body.

"Hiccup!" Stoick quickly picked his son up, and listened for a heart beat, "He's alive!"

The crowd of vikings from behind, and the four dragons from behind cheered.

"That's my little brother" Fireterror purred from between two vikings.

"Thank you, you saved him, you saved my boy" Stoick thanked Toothless.

"Well most of him"


	12. Child like

"It's been a week, he should be awake now!" Fireterror growled impatiently, lighting himself onfire.

"Snotlout control your dragon" Astrid growled shaking her head.

"Fine...but it's not my fault he's upset" Snotlout sighed turning to Fireterror.

"Hookfang, no bad, put yourself out right now!" Snotlout snapped a warning at the Nightmare.

"Hookfang!?, who the hell is Hookfang!?" Fireterror hissed pulling his head back.

"You dummy" Stormfly sighed.

"What?!" Fireterror cocked his head in confusion at the Nadder.

"It's been a week, and you still haven't gotten used to your new name?" Stormfly rolled her eyes and gave Fireterror/Hookfang a smug look.

"Oh...well I was more focused on Toothless getting his butt out here!" Hookfang screeched at the door that suddenly opened then shut.

"Toothless stay here bud" Hiccup gasped going out the door.

"No no no, don't fly me away from Toothless!" Hookfang growled as Snotlout flew him away with a few others.

Toothless tilted his head and sat at the door and waited patiently for Hiccup, he heard the various vikings chattering to Hiccup, and started to get impatient.

"Nightfury!" vikings shouted as Toothless bounced off a couple and looked at Hiccup, who held a new tail and saddle, Hiccup smiled and lead Toothless to beside Stormfly and Astrid.

"Was that Fireterror that was at the door?" Toothless politly in his adorable squeaky voice asked Stormfly the larger dragon that stood beside him.

"Yes little one he was acting quite impatient, I think it was very sweet of you to wait for your human friend" Stormfly cooed nuzzling Toothless's cheek.

"Aw Stormfly likes Toothless, that's cute" Astrid cooed and clucked, as she helped Hiccup put the saddle on Toothless.

"Thank you miss" Toothless replied, smiling warmly, at the motherly dragon.

"Oh you are so polite, you obviously did not learn that from your big brother" Stormfly sighed ruffling her spikes.

"My mommy told me that being polite to others, is a good thing to do, even if the dragon you say it to is mean, but she said that they learn from it" Toothless sighed looking to the ground sadly.

"You miss your mother, don't you?" Stormfly asked sympathetically, looking at the small Nightfury baby.

"I do..." Toothless replied, sadly lowering his head, grabbing Hiccups attention.

"What's the matter bud, not feeling well?" Hiccup asked going to Toothless's head with Astrid.

"Aw, he looks sad Hiccup" Astrid pointed out Toothless's big watery eyes.

"What's the matter bud?" Hiccup asked again, placing a hand ontop of his dragons head.

"You know little one, if you ever feel you need a mother, I would be happy to be an adoptive mother if you would like, I've had many little ones I know how it is, but it's your decision, no pressure, I hope I don't make it sound like I want to replace your mother, no one can ever do that" Stormfly sincerly told the baby Nightfury.

"Wait Hiccup look, it looks like Stormfly is communicating with Toothless" Astrid pointed out as she watched hers and Hiccup's dragons.

"Cool, I'm going to try putting his new tail on maybe he will be happier" Hiccup shrugged walking over to Toothless's tail.

Toothless immediately perked, looking up at Stormfly with a huge greatful smile, and pulling away from Hiccup at his tail, quickly nuzzled his head against the motherly Nadders warm soothing chest.

"Thank you, I would really like that Storm!" Toothless chirped and purred wagging his tail, moving it out of Hiccup's reach again.

"No need to thank sweetheart" Stormfly cooed licking Toothless's cheek.

"Toothless quit moving your tail bud" Hiccup chuckled looking at Toothless, and watching his and Stormfly's behavior.

"Hmmm..." Hiccup thought for a moment, catching Astrid's attention.

"What?" Astrid asked seeing that curious look on Hiccup's face.

"Tell you when we get in the skies" Hiccup replied after securing the new tail onto Toothless.

After being saddled up dressed with the new tail, Toothless let Hiccup eagerly climb aboard.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked patting Toothless.

"I was born ready!" Toothless chirped taking off with Stormfly as if they were racing.

Soon the gronckle and that large boy joined, along with the twins and the Zippleback.

Fireterror then spotted the four and dived to catch up with them.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout gasped as they dived towards the group.

Fireterror rolled his eyes and spread his wings and slowed to a steady pace beside Toothless.

"Fire!" Toothless chirped happily waving his front paws.

"Hello Little bro!" Fireterror cooed reaching his head over and giving Toothless a friendly lick on the cheek.

"Hookfang, what was that!?, Toothless is a boy dragon!" Snotlout scolded the Nightmare.

"Wait a minute Snotlout, I don't think Hookfang did that for that reason" Hiccup said stopping the scolding.

"Fire why everyone calling you hook?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Becasue the..."

"That's his new name that his human gave him" Stormfly explained to Toothless, interrupting the comming rude answer from Fireterror.

"Oh, ok I can get used to that" Toothless smiled.

"Good glad you can" Hookfang sighed.

"Then why, obviously it's cause he loves him" Sotlout retorted.

"Yes but not in that way you're thinking of" Hiccup replied.

"What!?" Snotlout snorted.

"No no Snotlout, Hiccup might be onto something, Stormfly was acting the same way around Toothless, but in..." Astrid started.

"In a motherly way..." Hiccup finished Astrids sentence.

"Motherly way?, why would Hookfang do that?" Snotlout asked still surprised.

"No he acted more as a brother then a mother or father" Hiccup said watching Hookfang.

"That dosen't make sence though Hoo..."

"Whoa whoa, wait how come our dragon dosen't act all motherly?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked interrupting Fishlegs.

"Because it's a boy dragon!" Astrid snapped shaking her head at the twins.

"Oh yeah..." The twins snickered.

"As I was saying Hookfang and Stormfly are not Nightfuries, why would they love and nurture him?" Fishlegs finally finished as the group landed in the Berk forest.

"That's a good question" Hiccup thought out loud as he and the others dismounted their dragons.

"Well I think that, Toothless may be a baby" Astrid suggested a logical answer.

"A baby, no way" Snotlout shook his head walking over to Toothless.

"Well he is not as large as the others he's smaller then the gronckle, and if Hiccup where as big as Fish legs or his his father, Toothless would probably collapse under the wieght and size" Astrid pointed out, getting a hey from Fishlegs.

"All good point's, plus look at the way he behaves, he dosen't behave like an mature dragon" Fishlegs stated, starring at Toothless as he playfully growled and swiped at Hookfang, who smiled and watched his little brother.

"Toothless you are filthy come here" Stormfly scoffed pulling Toothless over with a large wing, and began to lick and groom Toothless, as he struggled from under her grasp.

"Now that I think about it, Toothless never knew how to catch fish, or clean himself and was more playfull and naive then other dragons we've been with" Hiccup finally spoke after mulling over his friends statements.

"Thus answeres, Toothless's very child like behavior" Astrid announced.


	13. Two snowy weeks later

"So son how was the flight, the tail working good?" Stoick asked as Hiccup and his friends dismounted the dragons and walked over.

"It was interesting, the tail works great by the way" Hiccup answered looking back at Toothless, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Interesting, how so?" Stoick continued to question.

"Well we found out Toothless is a baby dragon" Hiccup smiled.

"A baby, well that would explain his youthfulness, I hope the little guy survives the winter, the snow is comming pretty soon" Stoick replied looking at Toothless.

"Winter..." Hiccup repeated going into his own thoughts.

"What am I thinking they have their own built in fireplace, well it's almost snoggletough better go" Stoick chuckled walking away.

"Astrid this will be Toothless's first winter do you think he will be alright?" Hiccup panicked.

"I think he will be just fine Hiccup all the other dragons survive on their own why wouldn't Toothless" Astrid reasurred.

two snowy weeks later

"Snow already and almost time to migrate" Meatlug shuttered.

"You are correct my friend" Stormfly nodded with a smile.

"Good, get away from this snow" Hookfang sighed.

"Hookfang you are a giant fire ball what are you complaining about?" Stormfly snorted at the Nightmare.

"It's Migrating time, whatever" Hookfang growled rolling his eyes.

"What's a migraine?" Toothless asked inocently from where he sat in the circle of dragons.

"Migrate buddy" Hookfang chuckled.

"It's when we fly to a tropical island and have hatchlings" Meatlug answered.

"Hatchlings?" Toothless asked.

"Yes you seemed to been born not to long ago, way off season" Stormfly added.

"My mommy said I was born almost a year later" Toothless told the four.

"He was only born a few months ago" Hookfang announced.

"Hmm almost took you a year to hatch?, that's why you are developing differently" Stormfly realized.

"Toothless!" A familiar voice called from a house.

"Got to go, see you morrow!" Toothless chirped running off to meet Hiccup.

Toothless quickly stopped infront of the house door where Hiccup stood.

"Hey little guy, where you talking with the big dragons?" Hiccup cooed rubbing Toothless's smooth scaled head, recieving purrs from the baby Nightfury.

"Bet you are hungry" Hiccup said grabbing a basket full of fish, and placing it infront of Toothless.

Toothless purred and wagged his tail staring at the basket of fish, as Hiccup kicked it over dumping all the fish out for Toothless to eat.

"Well goodnight bud, tomorrow is the day we decorate for snoggletough" Hiccup said grabbing the basket, and walking into the house.

After dinner Toothless curled up on the rooftop and shivered, it was getting colder and he knew it, Stormfly watched Toothless from her little covered area beside Astrids house, she watched as Toothless tried to fall to sleep but shivered at every attempt.

"Toothless come down here" Stormfly called from below.

"y..y..yes S...S...Storm?" Toothless shivered climbing down the house and standing infront of Stormfly.

"Come sleep with me, you will be warmer" Stormfly cooed to the three month old Nightfury.

"B...B...but...H...Hicc...cu...cu...cup..." Toothless continued to shiver.

"You are straight across from him it's ok sweetie" Stormfly reasurred as she nested herself in her hay.

"K...Thank you..." Toothless sighed curling himself into a ball up against Stormfly, and falling to sleep.

"Goodnight little Nightfury" Stormfly cooed giving Toothless a lick before covering him with her wing, and falling into her own slumber.

In the morning Toothless woke to the feeling of hot breath breathing down on him, Toothless slowly lifted his tired head, and looked to see his big brother standing infront of him.

"Toothless the humans are starting to wake, you might want to get back before your's wonders where you are" Hookfang told the now awake Nightfury.

"Oh yeah!, thank you for keeping me warm Storm" Toothless purred giving Stormfly a lick before getting up and leaving to get back up on the roof.

"No problem sweetheart, didn't the humans need us to decorate the villige?" Storm asked getting up.

"Yeah something like that, all I know is it's got nothing to do with fire..." Hookfang complained.

"Yeah well you might get lucky, you never know" Stormfly sighed rolling her eyes, walking out of her shelter.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Toothless roared stomping on Hiccups roof.

"Well good morning mr. bossy" Hiccup retorted happily as he walked around the house.

"Hi Hiccup!" Toothless chirped and purred following Hiccups every move from the roof.

"Why do you always have to wake me so early to go fly..." Hiccip said after imataiting Toothless's noise.

"Whoa!" As Hiccup slipped on the ice Toothless slipped off the roof and caught Hiccup.

"Thanks bud I'm fine" Hiccup sighed.

"Aw Toothless ew gross" Hiccup gasped after Toothless breathed his dragon breath on Hiccup.

"Yes finally!" Hiccup cheered after doing a trick with Toothless.

As they soared through the air dragons flying in the opposite direction came out of no where, Toothless dodged and weaved between dragons, both Toothless and Hiccup had no clue on where the dragons were going.

"Oh no my helmet!" Hiccup gasped after a dragon accidently knocked it off his head.

Toothless quickly got a visual of the helmet and started to dive.

"Toothless, no no no Toothless!" Hiccup yelled pulling up just as Toothless was inches away from the helmet.

"Will find it later bud, we have to figure out what's going on first" Hiccup calmly spoke.

Toothless whined, and looked down at the spot where the helmet dissapeared through the clouds, before turning back to Berk.

"Wait Stormfly don't go!" Astrid cried as her dragon flew off, just as Hiccup landed.

"Where are the dragons going?" Stoik asked his son.

"I don't know" Hiccup sighed turning to see stormfly calling Toothless.

"Hookfang went to look for you, come on" Stormfly told Toothless.

"I can't I need Hiccup to fly" Toothless answered.

"Ok I will tell Hookfang if I find him, that you are safe" Stormfly sighed, sadly leaving Toothless.


	14. Baby dragon island

Toothless sighed as all the humans went into the great hall for a meeting, Toothless decided to walked over to the house and wait there, A few moments later Toothless stood by the cliffs edge and whined looking down and around almost preping himself for a take off.

The next morning Toothless jumped and scratched at the roof and roared for Hiccup to come out.

"Alright Toothless, come on down here bud, got something for ya" Hiccup called as he walked to the side of the house to meet Toothless, while carrying something.

"What's that!?" Toothless snorted excitedly standing infront of Hiccup.

"Yeah look at that, lets get it on you" Hiccup cooed walking to Toothless's tail.

Toothless chirped and followed Hiccup's moves, moving his tail.

"Oh Toothless, just let me get this on ya bud" Hiccup continued to coo, finally setting the mechanical tail down next to Toothless's tail.

Toothless watched as Hiccup finished putting the tail on and walked back beside him, Toothless started to freak out not know what this new contraption was, Hiccup continuesly yeled for Toothless to stop waving his tail around violently, one more flick of his tail finally activated his new tail, Toothless tested it out and noticed he could control it himself!

"You see" Hiccup smiled at Toothless who gave him a thankful and happy look.

"Toothless..." Before Hiccup could hop on Toothless pulled back and took off.

Toothless screeched "I'll be back" As he flew off into the clouds and out of site, leaving Hiccup behind, Toothless flew fast and hard, following the path the other dragons flew, Toothless eventualy after hours of flying Toothless found a tropical island full of hot springs.

Toothless chirped as he landed on the island to see hatchlings running around, Toothless warbled and playfully chased them back to their parents, one being Stormfly and the other being Hookfang!

"Storm Hook!" Toothless squeaked nuzzling the two.

"Toothless sweetheart you made it!" Stormfly cooed giving Toothless a lick.

"How with out Hiccup?" Hookfang asked nuzzling Toothless.

"This!, he made me nother tail!" Toothless exitedly answered showing Hookfang his tail.

"Very nice, I see you have met hatchlings already" Hookfang smiled revieling his baby as Stormfly did the same.

"Yeah we were playing!" Toothless chirped smiling at the babies.

"Well it's about time you had someone your age to play with" Stormfly smiled at Toothless.

"My age?" Toothless tilted his head.

"Yes sweetie, you were only born a few months ago" Stormfly chuckled.

"Oh yeah!, ha ha, Hook you are a daddy!" Toothless giggled as the hatchlings crawled on him.

"Yes, well this is Fireterror jr, and Burning saphire" Fireterror introduced his green and orange son, and his blue and pink daughter.

"And these three are Swirl, Twirl, and Swivel" Stormfly introduced her three green yellow and blue boys.

"I'm Toothless!" Toothless purred playfully bowing implying play.

The hatchlings chirped and purred giving chase, as Toothless ran around the island with them, eventualy gathering an entire herd of hatchlings.

"Our babies are going to go quickly..." Hookfang sighed as he and Stormfly watched Toothless and the entire herd of hatchlings play.

"What?" Stormfly questioned in a frightened voice.

"No I mean when we return to Berk, all the hatchling humans are going to want dragons" Hookfang corrected.

"Oh, yes the little ones will most certainly want them, which is fine with me, after all these years of having them it would be nice to see them go to a lovely home" Stormfly smiled.

"True enough" Hookfang nodded turning his attention back to Toothless and the hatchlings.

"What kind of dragon are you!?" Fireterror jr curiously asked Toothless, as the hatchlings eagerly gathered around Toothless.

"Yeah never seen one like you before!" Saphire chirped happily flapping her wings.

"...And you wont see nother like me" Toothless tilted his head, surprised at how well the hatchlings spoke compared to him.

"Why not?" The hatchling tweeted waiting for an answer.

"Imma Nightfury, the last one, so far" Toothless replied to the group.

"Whoa, ya, my da was talking about you!, he said you are the fastest and one most deadliest dragon ever!, and that you don't talk very much" Saphire chirped and squawked.

"Wow!, so wheres your mommy and daddy?" Fireterror jr asked.

"..."

"Fireterror, member he's a Nightfury, created from lightning and death" Saphire growled.

"I did have a mommy, I know nothing about my daddy..." Toothless sadly sighed, shaking his head.

"What happened to her?" Swirl asked with great sorrow.

"Humans kil...she fell off a cliff..." Toothless changed his words not wanting to make humans scary for the hatchlings.

"Why didn't she just fly?" Twirl asked warily.

"She got attacked by monsters, she was trying to protect me..." Toothless turned his head away from the hatchlings, to hide his tear filled eyes.

"It's ok Toothless, she saved you" Saphire cooed hugging Toothless's foot, the other hatchlings all swarmed in and hugged Toothless.

Toothless gave a surprised look, and smiled as tears ran down his face, he pushed himself into the hugs and purred.

"Aw you guys giving Toothless a hug?" Stormfly cooed as she approached the group.

"Yeah!"

"That's great, dinner is waiting for you" Stormfly cooed pointing back to Hookfang.

"Toothless you must be hungry, come get some to" Stormfly insisted.

"I can stay a bit, I got to go soon though" Toothless replied following Stormfly to the fish.

"Go where this is our destination right now" Stormfly snorted.

"I wanna look for something" Toothless sighed sitting infront of Hookfang.

"What ever for?" Hookfang asked quickly.

"Oh something..." Toothless smiled looking up at Hookfang.

"Ok... as long as it's safe" Stormfly sighed shaking her head.

"Eat Toothless!" Stormfly told the Nightfury, that quickly took some fish, before she got angry.

3 Playfuldays later

"Bye Toothless, see you back at Berk!" The dragons called as Toothless flew off at and amazing speed.

Toothless flew through the cold crisp air, he knew he was close to Berk by the temperature, But Toothless wasn't looking for Berk, not right now at least.

"Where is it..." Toothless growled as sniffed the air, for his and Hiccups scent from the other day.

Toothless got a faint trail and followed it to where he dove for the helmet and Hiccup told him to stop, Toothlesss snorted before diving into the water, only to find out that, sharks infested the water, and posibly ate the helmet, Toothless rolled his eyes and turned to see that this was a...


	15. Welcome home

Scaldrons feeding on sharks, Toothless had to dive quickly and look, he did not want to attract unwanted attention, Toothless quickly made his decesion to dive and dove into the ice water.

He didn't have time to see weather the Scaldrons caught site of him, he just swam to the bottum finding a bunch of viking loot, Toothless dug through the loot of many gold objects old ship masts, and of course helmets.

Toothless turned and quickly caught glimps of a familiar helmet, he swam over quickly, making sure it was the right one he gazed at it for moment before taking it, as soon as he grabbed it a strong jaw bit down on his left back leg.

Toothless yelped and turned to see a very large scaldron tearing at his leg, Toothless running out of time for air, he quickly twisted his body around and used his free hind leg to scratch the scaldrons face with his razor claws, blood clouded under the water the scaldron released Toothless's leg, but he attracted more attention, from both scaldrons and sharks.

Toothless whined and swam his fastest to the surface, breaking through the water just as a shark followed him and got eaten mid air by a scaldron.

"Whoa!, that could've been me..." Toothless watched with wide eyes, shaking his head he quickly flew off.

Looking for any type of land, he was exhuasted and needed a quick nap, before returning to Hiccup on Berk, finding a large enough island, Toothless landed and walked into a small but thick pine forest and decided it was good enough, he licked his bleeding wound until it felt a little better, soon doozing off.

"Hookfang!"

"Toothless's human?" Hookfang lifted his head to see Hiccup standing on a rock a few feet away.

"Stormfly, oh your all here, and you have... babies aw look at you" Hiccup cooed after hugging Hookfang and Stormfly.

Hookfang purred watching his two childeren, and Stormfly's babies suck up to the human.

"Well what do you say Hookfang, think you can give me a ride home" Hiccup said as Hookfang bowed his head letting Hiccup climb aboard.

"Ok the rest of come when your good and ready... oh no no... I geuss I started the return migration" Hiccup sighed as all the adult dragons flew up.

"Well if you insist... come on you guys" Hiccup cheered on the babies only to watch the wind blow them back onto the island.

"Well this won't work... oh wait, I've got an idea" Hiccup said flying Hookfang off to an abandoned ship.

Menwhile Toothless snored away in the small forest, twitching in slumber he cuddled the helmet drooling all over it, Toothless soon woke to the feeling of cold snow flakes landing on his wings.

Jumping to his feet it and quickly grabbing the helmet was dark already and getting colder, as it snowed harder Toothless ran through the forest ran through the forest until he found an opening and took off into the night sky, camuoflaged in the night he flew fast and hard through the skies towards Berk, catching the familiar scent of Hiccup and his friends, along with Hookfang and Stormfly.

As soon as Toothless landed on Berk, the snow continuing to fall, he bounded over with joy and great speed to the house he took a leap infront of the door hitting an ice patch and sliding straight past the house and into a giant snow bank.

Toothless poked his head out from the pile of snow that burried him, he looked around and saw all of the village was empty, but noise was still heard Toothless then saw the hall was lit, so he made his way up there after shaking off all the snow.

He nudged the door open with his nose and saw every viking was here, he then perked up and spotted Hiccup and Astrid hugging and talking, he made his way over quietly, before Astrid pushed Hiccup spinning him around Toothless in his site.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried with joy running toward the joyful dragon bounding over to him.

Toothless stopped, sitting nicely and letting Hiccup hug him quickly.

Toothless kept on a giant smile listening to Hiccup joyfully call him a bad dragon, following Hiccup's waving fingure.

"Uhuh yeah!" Toothless crooned and nodded.

"And what is in your mouth?" Hiccup finished his parenting rant seeing an odd object in his young dragons mouth.

Toothless took that as his que, and plastered the saliva caked helmet on Hiccup's head, tilting his head and smiling as he got ews from all over.

"Uh...ha ha... yep... you found my helmet...hey you found my helmet!, that's what you've been doing?" Hiccup said wiping the slobber off of him.

"Thank you, you are amazing" Hiccup told Toothless before giving him a much needed thank you hug.

"Happy snoggletough!" Astrid cheered as she walked over to pet Toothless with Hiccup.

"Brat!" Hookfang chirped tackling Toothless playfully.

"Ahh, hi fang!" Toothless giggled as he was tickled by the monsterous Nightmare.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed as they watched the two dragons play.

The next morning

Toothless flew on his own early at dawn just to have the one last alone, before going back to Hiccup assisting him in flight, Toothless enjoyed the cool air and wathcing the sunrise over the ocean, the sky soon turned blue, flying back onto the house roof time to wake Hiccup.

Toothless heard the door open and he jumped down sitting next to his saddle and old tail waiting for Hiccup, Toothless gave a small chirp telling Hiccup to hurry up.

"I'm comming bud, sorry I was just looking at the fresh snow... why did you bring all this out?" Hiccup asked seeing the saddle and tail.

"You have a new tail, you don't need this anymore" Hiccup said kicking the saddle aside as he approached and tried to climb on Toothless.

Toothless walked a few inches away, circling back to the tail and saddle.

"Toothless what's going on, come on lets go" Hiccup raised an eyebrow trying to climb aboard again, only for Toothless to move again.

"Toothless?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup before turning his head to his lifted tail watching the mechanical one spread, Toothless turned back facing Hiccup before smashing his tail against the ground ruining the mechanical tail.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped as Toothles threw the new tail and pulled the harness infront of him.

Toothless whined giving Hiccup big watery eyes, pushing the saddle at Hiccup, Hiccup gave a giant smile before saddling Toothless up.

Flying calmly and smoothly through the clouds in the crisp air over snow covered forests and cliffs.

"Alright bud ready, here we go" Hiccup said jumping off Toothless into a dive.

Toothless dove being in sync with Hiccup, Toothless purred and smiled at Hiccup poking him in the shoulder spinning him around, recieving a smile, before he reatched himself opening his tail, pulling his wings out above a forest Toothless's wind force throwing all the snow off the trees, Toothless screeched as they flew off into the bright blue sky.


End file.
